Among applications that run on a terminal device, such as a smartphone, a tablet, or the like, there are applications that display a content downloaded from a content distribution server on a screen of the terminal device. For example, an application that provides information of sale on a product sold by a store, and the like.
Updating a content displayed on a terminal device is started by a content server notifying a user of the terminal device of being able to update by a push notification, and then the user of the terminal device giving an instruction (for example, tapping).
The terminal device that has received the instruction from the user transmits a download request of content to the content server, and the content server transmits the content to the terminal device. In this manner, a plurality of times of communications occur other than the push notification until the content is updated. The terminal device, such as a smartphone, a tablet, or the like performs wireless communication, and thus the communication state is tends to be unstable. If a communication fails, a communication retrial is carried out, and thus it takes time until update is completed.
Regarding updating of content, a certain document discloses a technique for updating content in a local cache with a content downloaded from a server. However, even if the content in the local cache is updated, the display of a terminal device is not updated immediately. Accordingly, a user sometimes has to further perform operation in order to update the display of the terminal device.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-334033 and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-522912.